omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
His Highness
Character Synopsis His Highness (殿下 His Royal Highness) is the leader of a sub-faction of the Demon Lord Alliance Community, Ouroborus. Highness has an appearance of a young, white-haired child with gold eyes. His hair is a bit disheveled and similar in style to Izayoi's, but a small clip pushes the right side of his bangs away to reveal part of his forehead. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A | 1-B Verse: Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? Name: His Highness Gender: Male Age: 3 Classification: Avatar of God Special Abilities: |-|Avatar of God=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Atomically dissolved a Fire Ball attack sent at him), Conceptual Manipulation (Void Star · Tai Sui embodies Chinese Cosmology and The Ouroboros), Void Manipulation (Void Star · Tai Sui represents the Ourboros stage of statis, the previous level of existence), Death Manipulation (By virtue of embodying The Ouroboros, his gift represents the Ourboros stage of death), Creation (Is The Ouroboros Stage of return, which is life), Abstract Existence (Embodies the very concept of Chinese Comsology. His gift embodies The Ouroboros, the Eternal Return of existence), Sealing (Can seal entire species and gifts, including abstracr gifts like Another Comsology), Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate one's spiritual essence), Aura Manipulation (Can create an Aura of Fear), Attack Reflection (Avatara is desribed as a gifr that can reflect anything used against it back at its opposition), Morality Manipulation (Can change ones side, of that of good or evil), Immortality (Type 8, as long as Chinese Comsology exists His Highness remains) |-|Complete Form=All previous Abilities but increased unfathombly, in addition to Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullifcation, Space-Time Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Is stated to be on par with Izayoi Sakamaki, who clashed with Azi so hard it nearly destroyed all of creation. Contains a cosmology similar in nature to Another Cosmology, which embodies Infinite Universes, Staggered Azi Dahaki and no sold a hit from Indra's Spear) | Hyperverse Level (Far superior to 3 Digital Entities. Is stated as being capable of even rivaling the power of a 2 Digital God, who transcend Little Garden and can casually destroy or recreate it from scratch) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be no slower than his equal Izayoi Sakamaki) | Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Can destroy gifts similar in nature to Another Cosmology, no sold the force of Indra's Spear) | Hyperversal Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Tanked a full power Indra's Spear, can tank attacks from his equal Izayoi Sakamaki) | Hyperverse Level (3-Digit Gods would be powerless to stop His Highness once his power was complete) Stamina: Unknown Range: Multiversal+ | Hyperversal Intelligence: Supergenius *Has shown he can solve very complex and hard to figure out puzzles *Has a Genius Level intellect and can make very complex strategies *Is a skilled brawler containing vast knowledge on fighting styles Weaknesses: None notable Notable Feats: Unknown Versions: Avatar of God | Complete Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Mondaiji-tachi Category:Brawlers Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artist Category:Demi-Gods Category:Abstract Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Hax Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Morality Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Death Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1